prevailingwindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Roselyn the Wolf
Appearance Roselyn has magenta fur and grey eyes. She has no pupil, due to being born blind. Her attire for vigilante purposes is a helmet for complete head protection,and she wears her clothing over the small armor, partially to appear bigger. Shatterpoint History TBA Personality Roselyn is a determined girl towards her goals, for better or worse. She tends to keep a serious attitude towards her goals. Equipment Eardrum communication By vibrating the eardrum directly, Rosey can communicate with others while it remains completely silent to others. So far, her only main contact is her super secretive ally, known as Ghost. Body Armor The outer layer of Rosey's body armor is protected by a magnesium alloy, and right below it is graphene, which is 100 atoms thick. Just ten layers of graphene is 10 times more bullet resistant than steel. The inner layer of Rosey's body armor is made up of a special oobleck-like material. Oobleck is a viscous solid that hardens when force is applied to it. It is soft enough to be much lighter than many other forms of bulletproof armor. On impact of things such as bullets, the oobleck-like material hardens almost instantly, allowing bullets to not pass through. The material hardens down to the molecular level, strengthening molecular bonds, and therefore preventing someone from easily slicing through the armor with a vibration-like weapon. The sole of the boots boots very very gently vibrate, allowing Roselyn to "see" even more accurately than she already can. DNA Teleportation Discs When thrown, whoever's DNA is inside the disc will allow them to teleport to that area on impact. Of course, most of these tiny discs already have a sample of Roselyn's DNA, but there is a small amount of others that Roselyn carries that are empty. This can use the DNA of others to teleport them to helpful or unhelpful situations. Escrima Sticks Two large metal sticks used to KO opponents. Made up of a special magnesium alloy, these 10 pound sticks are powerful enough to kill if enough force is exerted in the right area (i.e. the back of one's skull). They have came out unscathed from multiple explosions, and have been used to deflect bullets and arrows. On the ends of the escrima sticks are strobe lights that Rosey can activate at will to stun enemies. The strobe lights are not just visible lights, they affect infrared, gamma, x-ray, radio, microwave, and ultraviolet light. Being blind, Rosey is immune to this effect. Both sticks are able to extend to around three times their size, allowing them to be used as staffs for combat. Roselyn usually uses this when she is forced to combat with one escrima stick. Abilities Seismic Sense By sensing the slightest of vibrations on the ground, Roselyn's senses are accurate enough to pick up the smallest of things. These acute senses allow her to tell the shape of people, therefore being able to tell the difference between them by how they are shaped, accurate enough to tell the difference between twins. By sensing heartbeats, Roselyn can even distinguish between a truth and a lie. These senses work in the air as well, but to a lesser degree, and according to Rosey, they are a little more "fuzzy". Her range for anything on the ground before it starts getting fuzzy is a little above a cityblock radius, but when focused, could stretch to about five times larger. To sum it up, as long as said object has mass, Rosey can sense it. Enhanced Senses and Awareness Hearing Rosey's hearing is still 40% better than other wolves without the Life Force powering it up. With the Life Force, she can use her hearing for echolocation. She was able to hear the conversation of other people's radio communications crystal clear. She is able to block out background sounds at will, even muting all sounds. Touch Rosey's sense of touch is so sensitive, she can read paper by guiding her hands over the ink. Her touch can feel slight changes in the pressure and temperature in the environment. By touching the ground with her hand directly, her range of seismic sight can stretch up to the range of a city block. Taste Rosey's ratio of taste is sharp enough to taste a particle of cyanide in every 200,000 particles of food. Smell Rosey can track down someone in a crowd with her sense of smell being able to tell the difference between one person and the other with it. Her smell is sharp enough to sense stress sweat, allowing her predict certain thoughts of others (They may be lying, hiding a secret, etc) Psychic User Being a psychic in this universe, Roselyn can perform telepathy and sense the energy of souls. Strength Due to her meta DNA placing her body at her physical peak, Roselyn has athletic strength, able to easily hold 100 pounds over her head whereas the average untrained man struggles to do the same. Speed Roselyn is a fast runner, able to reach 50 mph as her top speed. Combat Speed Roselyn is a speed character, making her punches fast as well. Her punching speed has yet to be recorded in Shatterpoint by any person in EDF. Body Language Analysis Due to having to sense the shape of bodies, Roselyn has learned to understand body language. She is able to understand if someone is lying, if someone is nervous, if someone is suspicious, and especially if someone is hiding a secret that had recently almost got exposed. Agility Roselyn is a natural acrobatic, an ability she may have used just for that if she wasn't blind. This allows her to crawl through the tightest of spaces swiftly and perform amazing stunts to dodge line of life. Reflexes Roselyn is a person who can notice and understand her environment quickly, despite the massive amount of information her senses make her process. Durability In her rp edition, Roselyn's durability is remarkable, but nothing too supernatural. She can be killed like any other person, just needs a bit more force behind it. Pain Tolerance Roselyn's pain receptors were genetically weaker, allowing her to handle more pain than would another person. Accelerated Healing Roselyn has low tier healing. She can heal from minor scars and the likes relatively quickly in comparison to others, and it is fast enough to heal broken bones within days rather than weeks. Flaws Rosey is not able to notice many things due to being blind. Lasers, energy weapons, and lights in general. Roselyn is heavily inexperienced. While she can block out sounds, this is manual. A sudden loud sound can and will temporarily daze her. In fact, her inexperience is the main reason for majority of her flaws. Seismic disturbances, like massive explosions, can affect her seismic sense, which is her main sense used to understand her environment. Without her staffs, Roselyn's only advantage in combat in speed. She has unarmed martial arts practice, but is very inexperienced, and is only likely to do well if her opponent isn't experienced/is slower.